1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television camera for producing a colour television signal suitable for subsequent recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television transmission require a substantial technical capital investment notwithstanding important advances which have been made in miniaturisation. For converting a scene being viewed into a colour television signal it is common practice to employ a colour television camera having a respective pick-up tube for each of three colour components, although colour television cameras are also known in which the conversion is effected with one pick-up tube or two pick-up tubes, of which one tube generates the luminance signal whilst the chrominance information is converted into electrical signals by the other tube. Normally there are produced two colour value signals or two colour difference signals, which are then combined with the luminance signal to form a television signal according to one of the known standards (PAL, NTSC, SECAM).
If there is no radio link or cable connection between the shooting location and the transmitter then it is necessary to have, in addition to the colour television camera, magnetic recording equipment which is suitable for the recording of colour television signals.
This last mentioned equipment is however quite expensive, in particular if it is required to record colour television signals according to the PAL or NTSC system. For this reason there have been a number of proposals which have been concerned with different methods of encoding the colour television signals for the purpose of recording them. For example in German Patent Specification 20 56 684 there is disclosed a method in which the recording of the colour information takes place during a portion of the horizontal frequency blanking interval of the luminance signal. If this known method is adopted it is indeed possible for the magnetic recording equipment to be more simply designed, but additional capital outlay is involved since code converters must be used for recording and reproduction of colour television signals according to the normal television standards.
An object of the invention is to provide a colour television camera which produces a colour television signal which is directly suitable for recording by such a method without the use of a code converter.